


Hung to Dry

by melagan



Series: Wash n' Wear [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan





	Hung to Dry

One time, very late at night, John put on a (shh quiet) fluff display for Rodney. He was never going to use his fluff cycle again after the dorm debacle but Rodney had convinced him to try.

John clamped down on his control setting. He'd unintentionally heated a bit from the way Rodney was looking at him; watching John's gentle, rhythmic cycling like he couldn't bear to look away.

It was intense. Nothing like those other times, when he'd been set on fluff and then abandoned.

Suddenly John could feel the heat. It wasn't coming from him. Oh. John's spin skipped-- it was coming from Rodney! Rodney's hot water hose was starting to leak.

John couldn't stop himself, hell he didn't even want to try, and he moved his next spin into high heat. He held himself at that setting, almost daring the young Frigidaire to keep up with him.

Dear Voltage, Rodney was fully engaging his wash cycle! Mistress was going to be so pissed when she got the light bill, but John really, really didn't care. He watched as Rodney's tub wantonly, slowly, filled with _hot_ water. Fucking tease.

Later, the laundry room in a hazy fog of warm steam, John listed against Rodney. He'd spent himself dry* and Rodney would hold him up. That's what they did. They kept each other going. The community laundromats he'd been built for had never suited his style anyway.

Yeah, John could get by just fine without other Maytags as long as he could have this.

 

* dryer humor


End file.
